Vampire Travels
by stephcullen2000
Summary: What happens when Melissa falls down the stairs at school? Who saves her in an unusual way? What adventures do Melissa and the mystery person go on and who do they meet along the way? My Babysitter's A Vampire / Wolfblood Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery**

What happens when Melissa falls down the stairs at school? Who saves her in an unusual way? What adventures do Melissa and the mystery person go on and who do they meet along the way? My Babysitter's A Vampire / Wolfblood Crossover.

**Vampire Travels**

Written by ME! stephycullen2000

Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or Wolfblood (although I want to) but I do own Melissa, Jack and this plot.

Chapter 1-Change

**Melissa's POV**

Bored, bored, bored, why do teachers always have to bore us to death? I bet they haven't even heard of the word fun.

"Melissa can you go and give this message to a member of site staff please?" Asked Miss Mathew's pulling me out of my daydream.  
"Uh, yeah, sure," I replied awkwardly.

I grabbed the note from my teacher and left the room, I chose to go down the up stairs because its quicker. Then I tripped. Then I was flying through the window. Suddenly, there was a smash and pain shot through me. Then I felt another blow of pain. Then nothing.

I heard someone calling my name and I knew it was Jack. I tried to open my eyes and say something but I couldn't. What was happening to me?

I felt someone picking me up then after what felt like abnormally fast running, I felt myself being put back down.

"Melissa I'm so sorry," I heard jack whisper before I felt excruciating pain in my neck, worse than the fall.

After a few minutes of pain I felt it start to get more bare able, then no pain at all. I forced my eyes open to discover all my senses had heightened. Jack was hovering over me with a worried expression on his face.

"Liss, are you ok?" he questioned.  
"Yeah, sure. What happened? And what am I?" I asked scared. But as a Twilight and My Babysitter's A Vampire fan, I already knew the answer. Vampire.

He sighed then began telling me what happened, "you tripped and fell down the stairs, went through the window. I saw and brought you here, then I bit you and turned you into a fledgling vampire."

"Fledgling? That means... Yes!" I yelled as I jumped up and started dancing.  
"Liss, what the fuck?" Asked Jack who looked slightly freaked out.

"What vampire places do you know of and who was your creator because I have a pretty good guess when you were turned?"

"Well I know of places called Whitechapel, but Jesse, my creator warned me to stay from Whitechapel, Morganville and Stoneybridge." He explained.  
"Oh my god, no way! We need to go to Whitechapel asap!" I said shocked.  
"Why?" He asked confused.  
"Because Jesse is an evil vamp and we need to warn these people in Whitechapel I'd heard of, by the way Volterra and Morganville we must under no circumstances go to but Stoneybridge will be okay. I know this because Volterra is from Twilight, Morganville is from Morganville Vampires books, Stoneybridge is from Wolfblood and Whitechapel is from My Babysitter's A Vampire." I told him.

He stood there for a few minutes looking a bit shell-shocked. Then he asked "you're kidding me?"  
"Nope," I replied "its all true."  
"Okay so how are we going to do this, we can't just walk away?"  
"Or can we," I replied with a massive grin.  
"What?"  
"Right so here's the plan. Over the next week we get everything we'll need until we get a job in Whitechapel. One thing is certain though, we'll need shoes we can run in. We'll also need cash a lot of clothes and we need to get suitcases, okay?"  
"Yup."  
"Let's go, first mission suitcases and act normal, fit in." I ordered him.

Me and Jack let what I believed was his house and went back to school, I told him what our explanation was that we were kidnapped but escaped and didn't see our kidnappers and he took it in. When we got back to school we told them our made up story and they believed us, and when it come to lunchtime everyone crowded asking questions. I got fed up and went outside and sat in one of the trees on the field where nobody could see me.

The bell went off and I went to my next class but when I got there me and Jack were told our mum's were on their ways so they could take us to the hospital and get us checked over, as much as we protested.

In the waiting room me and Jack sat next to each other chatting as did our mums. When we were called in we had a quick check over and told we were fine, luckily no blood or urine samples.

We both went back to our houses and I went to bed as it was 9pm but I played on my tablet and read for the whole night because I can't sleep anymore now that I'm a vampire

Jack's POV

When I got home I went up to my bed and laid down, playing on my iPhone. I started thinking about what Melissa said. If we were going to Stoneybridge where a show called Wolfblood was set, would we be okay, I mean aren't wolf and vampires natural enemies. Well I guess Liss watches these shows she knows more about the people in them than me. And what about Volterra and Morganville, I guess that Volterra is where the bad Vampires live in Twilight because I remember Liss mentioning it briefly before. I saw her face when I said Morganville, that must be really bad, she barely said anything about that place. But I guess Whitechapel must be really good I think its our kind that live there because she seemed to cheer up again when I mentioned it.

Well I believe Liss and she knows so much about these places its unbelievable, I trust her. All we have to do is spend the next week getting travel stuff ready and booking our transport. Then come up with an alibi for leaving. Then get the people at Whitechapel and Stoneybridge to accept us. Then we need to find a place to live. Then we'll be okay.

A/N

Okay so here's the first chapter of my new story, it's a My Babysitters A Vampire and Wolfblood crossover.

But what do you think will happen with Jesse? Will they get away okay? What will the Wolfblood's think of them? What will the people in Whitechapel think of them?

Please R & R x


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire Travels

By stephcullen2000

Chapter 2-The planning

Melissa's POV

My alarm went off telling me it was 6.45am so I put my tablet down and got out of bed. I had a 5 minute shower due to my new speed then I got dressed. I dried and straightened my hair and put makeup on.

Then on my way out of the house at 7.30 because I was early I decided I'd run to the graveyard and have a rat for breakfast. It didn't taste too bad but I guess that was just because of the hunger. I ran back and knocked on Kelly's door, she was one of my best mates and my next door neighbour. We walked to school and at break I met Jack in the tree I was in yesterday.

I climbed up the tree and waited for Jack to arrive two minutes later I saw him walking across the field towards me. He climbed up into the tree with me and we started planning our trip more in detail.

We heard the whistle go and waited till everyone was inside the building to run to it and because of our speed we reached it in 2 seconds. We went to class and spent the two 50 minute sessions bored.

After school I went home and had my dinner. I went on the computer and looked at flights. I found one to Whitechapel for £53 each so I got me and Jack tickets and printed them off. I texted Jack and told him then went upstairs and got in bed. I just did the same as last night, played on my tablet.

Jack's POV

I got home after school and ate my dinner I watched tv for a while then I got a text from Melissa saying that she had the tickets for our flight she had booked for Monday next week because she knew that both our mums had work that day. I got bored with the tv so I went to bed and played on my phone all night.

*****************The next day***************

Melissa's POV

I got out of bed when my alarm rang then I showered and got dressed. I dried, brushed and straightened my hair and put on my makeup. I decided that me and Jack should go get our suitcases today so I texted him and he said yes. I grabbed my purse and card and left a note for my mum saying I'd be home late because I was going shopping then left for school.

At break and lunch I met Jack at our tree but lessons passed so slowly. When the day finished me and Jack walked to the bus stop and got the bus to the shopping center in the next town. Also its friday so we don't have school tomorrow.

We went in Primark, Beales, Internacionale, Peacock's, Claire's and this little shop called I like for clothes and jewellery. Then we went in QD for our suitcases.

I got 4 new tops, 4 new pairs of skinny jeans; 2 dark blue, 1 red and 1 light blue. I got a new pair of trainers, 2 new pairs of sandles, 1 new pair of heels and 1 new pair of pumps. Then I got 3 new necklaces, loads of new earings, loads of new rings and 4 new bracelets. Then I got a red hard suitcase.

Jack got a load of clothes too but I don't know what and he got a black hard suitcase.

We decided to go watch a movie because we were bored and had tonnes of time till my curfew which is 8.30 because its summer.

When we got in the cinema we looked at the choice of movies and decided to go watch R.I.P.D. (Rest in peace department.) We got aero bubbles, minstrels, popcorn and a coke each and went into the movie.

At the end we both talked about how cool it was. Then Jack suggested that we go and get something to eat, we decided on subway because its cheap, delicious and there's one within walking distance.

Jack chose the chicken tika masala foot long sub in the italian bread. I got the meatball marinara foot long on italian herbs and cheese bread. Foot long is unusual for me because I usually had the 6 inch. But what the hell, I was starving.

I'm stuffed now though because I managed to eat it all, surprisingly. We left the shop after we'd finished our subs and caught the bus back to the school near our houses, then we went our different ways to go home.

****************At Melissa's House*****************

I got home and hid my new stuff in my room. Then I watched an episode of NCIS before going to bed, doing my usual nightly routine since I become a vampire.

Jack's POV

When I got home I hid my purchases in my room before going down to the living room where my mum was waiting for me.

"Where have you been?" She asked.  
"Out," was all I replied with before going to bed. I did the same as every other night since I was turned into a vampire, just the usual.

A/N

Ok not long till they go to Whitechapel, can't wait! It'll be in the next couple of chapters, I'm just dragging it out to build suspense.

Sorry its a bit short.

Please R&R!


End file.
